Don't let me go!
by NghtmrSallly
Summary: Kagome sufrirá de nuevo por el amor del hanyou, Kikyo estará mas cerca de sus vidas impidiéndole a el, aclarar sus verdaderos sentimientos por cada una de ellas. La batalla final esta cada vez mas cerca y con este nuevo obstáculo todo se dificultara. Capitulo 1 UP!
1. Aceptacion

Fanfic

Don't let me go!

Capitulo 1

Aceptación

Una luz brillante se colaba de entre las cortinas, el cantar de los pajarillos se hacia mas fuerte, ya podía escuchar movimiento en su casa, todos estaban arriba excepto ella. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, parpadeando un par de veces acostumbrándose a la luz de su habitación, giro desganada a su reloj, eran un poco mas de las 11 de la mañana, se cubrió hasta la cabeza intentando olvidar todo pero le era imposible. Otra vez aquellos recuerdos le atormentaban ¿Por qué? Ya no quería pensar en nada, en nadie, en el… _En el._ No, ya era suficiente, no quería seguir en ese cuento de nunca acabar, pasara lo que pasara, actuara como actuara jamás cambiara el resultado, era un maldito circulo vicioso, tenia que terminarse de alguna forma.

Se sentó en la orilla de su cama con sus ojos fijos en el suelo, su mirada era vacía, triste, inconscientemente se mordió el labio pensando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo en la época antigua y ella ahí huyéndole a todo y todos pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía resistir tenerla tan cerca, tenerlos a ambos cerca, ahora que lo pensaba no era necesaria su presencia. Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla…. Ya no volvería a verlos, a verle…. Si hubiera sabido que ese seria el último día que miraría a sus amigos se abría despedido de ellos como corresponde y no corriendo como una niña malcriada sin decir nada.

Limpio aquella lagrima con su mano y decidió levantarse, hoy no asistiría a clases, era fin de semana por lo que no se pondría su uniforme, abrió su armario buscando algo nuevo, algo diferente. Tomo una blusa color morado de tirantes que marcaba muy bien su esbelta figura y una falda color negro. Generalmente no usaba colores "deprimentes" pero teniendo en cuenta su sentir no podía escoger mejores prendas.

Tomo una ducha rápida, si algo le gustaba de su hogar era la privacidad sin creer que alguien la espiara, bañarse a la intemperie no era algo que le agradara mucho de la época antigua… Ahí estaba de nuevo, retrocediendo 500 años, pensando en ese estilo de vida que no le correspondía, era cierto… Ella no pertenecía ahí, debía enfocarse ahora en su presente y aceptar que todo volvería a hacer como fue antes. Tenia que enfocarse en sus estudios y nada más, como toda chica normal de 15 años.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Bajo lentamente las escaleras, su madre se detuvo en seco y la vio con preocupación no habían hablado desde anoche, no le dirigió la palabra a nadie solo se encerró en su habitación sin mas.

-Buenos días hija- le dijo cálidamente y con una sonrisa, con eso esperaba que ella entendiera que todo estaba bien y no había ningún problema.

-Buenos días…- le miro unos instantes y se dirigió a la cocina ignorando a su madre.

Ahora no sabia que le ocurría a su propia hija pero de algo si estaba segura, tenia que ser obra de ese hanyou que intervino en sus vidas hace meses. Volvió a su labor de ama de casa, mas tarde le hablaría o esperaría que ella misma le buscara para decirle que ocurría, que le estaba haciendo mal.

Se preparo algo rápido de desayuno, todos ya estaban en lo suyo por lo que no había nadie en la cocina, tomo un vaso de jugo con un bol de arroz y subió nuevamente a su habitación, no le apetecía ver a nadie ni siquiera a su familia, la atormentarían con miles de preguntas que no estaba dispuesta a contestar, no estaba lista… Quizás más tarde, al fin y al cabo debía verles para decirles lo que ocurriría con ella y sobre Inu… No ya no lo nombraría eso le hacia mas daño que una herida física, sonrió a desganas debía darse valor y saber que de ahora en adelante en ese pozo ya no había nada para ella.

-Esto…- bajo la mirada –Esto ya se acabo…- dejo su improvisado desayuno en el escritorio y se dispuso a probar bocado, pero esas lagrimas saladas no dejaban de salir por sus ojos, le producía un profundo hueco en el estomago saber que todo estaba terminando y no era por ellos sino por ella, era mas de lo que podía soportar, verlos juntos, reír juntos y mientras ¿ella que? Los vería desde la primera fila… No ya no, no era una sádica masoquista que sufriría porque si, tenía limites y los suyos acababan de decir _hasta aquí._

*-*-*-*-*CONTINUARA*-*-*-*-*


	2. Recuerdos - Parte I

**Capitulo 2**

"**Recuerdos – Parte I"**

_El sol se estaba ocultando de entre las montañas, el cielo se pintaba de colores rojizos, era un bello espectáculo, donde solo yo era la espectadora. Mis amigos estaban cenando ya en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Vinimos por unos días, después de nuestro encuentro con Naraku y que poseíamos el ultimo fragmento de la perla de Shikon, debíamos reponer fuerzas para lo que parecía ser nuestro encuentro final... Mientras los demás se alimentaban, yo no tenía apetito así que solo salí a tomar un poco de aire... Ah decir verdad mi hambre se fue junto con el, no sabia donde estaba y ya me estaba preocupando, se había marchado desde medio día y no teníamos ni pista, al parecer un olor peculiar capto su atención y emprendió marcha. _

La joven de cabellos azabache se encontraba sentada en el verde pastizal justo enfrente de un árbol, claro no muy alejada de sus compañeros de viaje. Tomo inconscientemente el fragmento que colgaba de su cuello aferrándose a el como si fuese a desaparecer, no dejaba de ver el horizonte pensando en todos: Naraku, Kouga, Kohaku e Inuyasha... Kikyo...

_La única que puede causar esa clase de reacción en Inuyasha es Kikyo... ¿Estará con ella? Claro... Como no se me ocurrió... Por quien mas saldría así a no ser que fuera Naraku, nos hubiera dicho algo, pero cuando se trata de ella... Solo se marcha y se que piensa que no me daré cuenta pero... Se equivoca, Inuyasha no sabe nada. No quiere lastimarme y no entiende que así me produce mas dolor, mejor lo esperare para hablar con el, ya es tiempo de aclararle algunos asuntos._

Y cuando Ahome estaba lista para levantarse lo vio... Dirigirse hacia ella, Inuyasha estaba caminando en su dirección, con un semblante no muy propio del Hanyou.

-Ahome...- _me dijo suavemente._

-Inuyasha...- _Gire hacia el y me coloque justo enfrente de el _-Dime ¿Que esta pasando?- _pregunte con impaciencia su actitud me decía que estaba ocurriendo algo._

_-_Ahome... Yo...- _titubeaba, el no era así definitivamente estaba pasándole un problema o peor…_

-¿Estas bien? Acaso ¿Estas herido?- _formule aun mas preguntas de las que el estaba dispuesto a contestar._

_-_No...- _evadió mi mirada -_Ahome... Kikyo viene conmigo- _ sus ojos me miraron expectantes y yo... No podía decir nada._

_-_La convencí para... - _se detuvo unos segundos -_Va a acompañarnos y nos ayudara a terminar con Naraku- _termino finalmente de hablar._

_-_...- _Me quede muda, di algo maldita sea -_En-en ¿Donde esta?- _ termine diciendo._

_-_Vendrá mañana aquí- _me hablo un poco nervioso._

_-_Y ¿confías en que realmente vendrá? Inuyasha- _ pregunte con tristeza -_A pesar de todo ¿confías en ella?- _Mi voz subió un poco de tono, debía controlarme después de todo, yo no era su novia o algo parecido para estarle reclamando._

_-_Ahome vendrá- _me dijo muy seguro -_Solo quería decírtelo- _Se giro dándome la espalda -_No quiero que te sientas incomoda Ahome- _fue lo ultimo que salió de su boca antes de marcharse_

_Y eso que se suponía que significara ¿Sentirse incomoda? Por supuesto que así seria pero quizás... Se refería a que no quería que yo estuviera presente. Regresar… por donde vine, acaso ¿era eso? Inuyasha ya no me quería alrededor suyo… No me lo dijo directamente pero al traer a Kikyo cerca de él solo podía encontrar eso en respuesta, o ¿no? Solo quería protegerla… Por supuesto debía ser eso, no quería que ese maldito volviera a hacerle daño, no quería perderla, no quería lamentarse el resto de su vida por no haberla protegido, como aquella vez que la creyó muerta, no quería quitarle la vista de encima, no quería dejar de… De cualquier forma que desee ocultarlo la verdad es irrefutable… Inuyasha sigue amando a Kikyo después de todo. Mi amor no es suficiente para el, yo no soy suficiente para el, a pesar de todo lo que vivimos… Sigo siendo una niña ante sus ojos, una niña que necesita que la rescaten constantemente, una niña que pide gritos por su ayuda cuando no puede sola… Una niña… que no supo amarlo con mas devoción, como lo hizo Kikyo. Ella si es una mujer, sabe defenderse y jamás clama por ayuda, la ayuda llegaba a ella, no le teme a nada ni nadie y siempre estaba sola sin rumbo, defendiéndose de todo peligro, entrego su vida a cambio de la suya, por amor… Que parecidas somos y tan diferentes una de la otra… Kikyo…_

El joven peli plateado entro en la choza de la anciana Kaede siendo recibido por miradas acusadoras y llenas de credulidad, era demasiado ¿Qué se traían en contra suya? Solo hizo lo que creyó correcto, pero… ¿Seguro que eso era lo correcto?

-Lo que has hecho no tiene nombre Inuyasha- dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de te sin siquiera mirarle.

-¿D-de que hablas Miroku?- pestañeo un poco confundido ante aquella acusación.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Ahome?- fue ahora la joven exterminadora quien interfirió en la platica.

-Pero ustedes que se meten- se giro dándoles la espalda como si no le importara pero… Una gota de sudor cruzo su frente, ahora todos estaban equivocados.

-Inuyasha- hablo seriamente –Traer a Kikyo con nosotros sabes que es mala idea, sobre todo para la señorita Ahome, no sabes en lo que estas metiendo- le miro acusadoramente.

-Ese tonto de Inuyasha lo que busca es que ¡Ahome se largue para siempre!- grito Shippou no se iba a quedar atrás, sin defender a su amiga.

-¡Cállense!- se giro viéndolos con enojo -¡No saben de que hablan!- y se fue como alma que llevaba el diablo, alejándose de la aldea.

Ahome lo vio desde lejos irse, sus amigos ya estaban al tanto, se dio cuenta por los gritos, ellos siempre defendiéndola, siempre a su lado.

***/*/*CONTINUARA*\*\***

Holaaa!

Bueno este es el 2do capitulo que subo y pues se que no es muy largo como el anterior tampoco lo fue pero prometo hacerlos mas largos, por ahora el cerebro se me paralizo y no me dio para mas les juro que el Fanfic se ira intensificando mas o menos ya saben por donde va la cosa y esta historia se pondrá mejor c: En fin espero sus reviews para que comenten sus quejas o lo que sea menos insultos c: Nos vemos en el siguiente cap titulado Recuerdos – Parte 2 Solo serán estas dos partes asi que no se me espanten Nos vemos!

Saludos NghtmrSally!


End file.
